


Get Fucked

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bodily Fluids, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Gay Robots, Genital Piercing, M/M, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Roughness, Size Difference, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Rodimus knows how to get Megatron's attention, even if he has to wear a cheerleader's outfit to a bar to do it.Fic inspired by art from the amazing Larrydraws. Permission was giving to write this based off the image.Thank you, Larry!(Edited, because me typing longs things on my phone equals typos galore. I think I've gotten them all now.)





	Get Fucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larry (larbestaaargh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larbestaaargh/gifts).



“Did you really think you could tease me all night and not get fucked?” Megatron dropped Rodimus atop their bar table. “Flounce around in this getup and not expect to draw my attention?”

Rodimus tried to roll over but was held down by a large heavy hand to the middle of his back. “Well if you didn’t play hard to get all the damn time.” 

Megatron grabbed at the leggings and panties under the too short skirt and ripped them both away. “Maybe I’m not overly fond of having an audience, but since you seem to thrive on it, we’ll play by your rules tonight.” 

“You going to teach me a lesson, daddy?” Rodimus threw a smirk over his shoulder as he wiggled his ass. The hard smack on his exposed valve smarted more than in their regular play. Maybe he had pushed a little too hard tonight. 

“Oh, I think you are far passed a mere scolding this time." The wetness coating his hand lead Megatron to the obvious conclusion. "You had your panels open the whole time didn’t you?” Rodimus nodded mischievous glint in his eyes. Megatron’s large hand rubbed harshly at Rodimus' fully engorged valve lips. “You’ve been teasing yourself all day, haven’t you? I had you screaming my name this morning, and here we are again my insatiable little tart.” 

“What can I say, I like a good thing. And you’re definitely a good thing.” Rodimus pushed back against the hand cupping him. 

“Whatever will I do with you? Hmm? Shall I leave you here for all to see?” One thick finger pushed into Rodimus making the young Prime purr. “Shall I let them all hear you beg?” A second finger joined the first while Megatron gave a few sharp tugs to the delicate chain dangling from the piercing in Rodimus glowing, pulsing nub. 

“Fuck me!” Rodimus gasped hard against the table. 

“Oh, I intend to Little One.” Megatron release his throbbing spike letting it slide through Rodimus’ leaking valve lips. 

“Then get to it old man.” Rodimus angled his hips trying to capture Megatron’s spike as it slipped past the entrance to his aching empty valve. “Come on stopped teasing and give it to me.” 

Megatron’s growl reverberated through Rodimus’ frame. It was delicious, not as tasty as the when Megatron slipped the two finger he had used to stretch Rodimus’ valve into his mouth pressing them against the speedster's tongue. “No more words from you. Find something else to do with that beautiful mouth of yours.” 

Rodimus purred at the taste of himself on Megatron’s fingers, at the large dark hand lifting his ass just a little higher, them moved to trace the sensitive edge of his spoiler. Rodimus moaned as finally, finally Megatron pushed his long, thick, hot spike into his wet, sore valve. Golden fingers scraped at the table beneath him lost in the feeling of being stretched and filled. It was almost too much and not enough in the same breath. “Does it feel good Rodimus? Are you happy now to have what you’ve wanted all day long? You don’t even care that so many can see how thoroughly debauched you are, do you? How craven you are?” 

Rodimus knew Megatron was speaking to him. He could hear the gravelly raspy voice feeding his audial filthy words in that practiced cultured timbre, but all his mind could register was a feeling of completion and the desire for more of this always. He whined at the larger mech above him, blue eyes catching crimson as he begged for everything, willing his lover to understand what his mind could not give voice to. 

“You wanted this Rodimus, now show me. Fall for me my star, my sun and I will catch you.” Rodimus eyes rolled in his head as his frame gave into the riot of ecstasy Megatron had wrought on him. Bliss warred with euphoria as overload stole Rodimus’ consciousness. 

Rodimus clawed his way back to the waking world at the sound of Megatron’s voice growling in his audials. “Touch him, and I will end you.” 

“Shhh, Megs, I’m sleepy.” Rodimus tucked himself farther in the blanket and embrace of his lover. 

“Yes, well if you hadn’t chosen to make such a spectacle of yourself in public, then I wouldn’t have to wake you by warning off those that think they are welcome to touch when they are not.” Megatron traced the edges of Rodimus’ chevron with his nose. 

“So then take me home.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
